


A Nurse's Duty

by MerethValera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Egg Laying, Electricity, F/F, Oviposition, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Sex, insect, web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerethValera/pseuds/MerethValera
Summary: A nurse finds a female Galvantula, backed up with eggs, and needing to lay.
Relationships: Galvantula/Trainer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 156





	A Nurse's Duty

Scarlet woke up in a panic, looking around her room. Pulling her knees up and hugging them tightly, she started to recount the nightmare she had just had. Alone in the woods in the middle of the night, knowing that something is following her. She begins running, but whatever is in the trees is easily following her. She comes to a dead end, the edge of a large lake, stopping dead in her tracks as she turns to face the trees. Silence followed for a minute, and Scarlet began to slowly walk around the water’s edge with great caution, until something shot out of the trees at her.

This nightmare was something she has had quite a lot recently, and it doesn’t help that she is forced to walk a wooded path on her way to the Pokemon Center every single morning. Scarlet works as a nurse in the Center, spending the day healing injured Pokemon and helping people along on their journey. Being a Pokemon Center employee is much more difficult than many people know, since many think you stand behind a counter and put Pokeballs into a machine the whole day. In truth, you need to learn each and every single Pokemon that you could possibly see show up at the center, for sometimes the healing machine is simply not enough for serious cases. You also need to learn how the machine works, and how to fix if it necessary. Scarlet only took the job because of one simple fact; Scarlet simply adores healthy and happy Pokemon.

It’s a very odd obsession of hers, wanting to see Pokemon healthy, but ever since she was a little girl she always would carry around extra potions and full heals in case she came across any injured Pokemon. Though she loves Pokemon and their safety, she has a few major fears. Firstly, Scarlet cannot swim, and the sheer thought of being in the water scares her half to death. It’s always been a major setback for her, especially when she wants to heal Pokemon in the water. Her other major phobia is the dark. Whenever she is alone in the dark, her heart begins to race and it becomes harder for her to focus. She is trying to adapt to it, sleeping without a light on and ignoring the fact that it is pitch black in her room. It’s not working so well, but she has to keep trying.

Scarlet herself has no Pokemon, only fellow employees at her center, which include a Chingling and a Happiny. Both of the baby Pokemon are full time employees, and are learning how to treat other Pokemon by themselves. On the way to the Pokemon Center every morning, Scarlet carries a few Max Repels in order to scare off any Pokemon nearby, and it generally works. The only time it didn’t was in an encounter with a group of Mightyena’s at dusk, where Scarlet developed… An odd fascination.

At sunset, Scarlet was walking home from the Center when she had heard some howling just off the path she walks every day, and hid in some bushes. As she parted the foliage to see what it was, her face grew a dusting of pink as she witnessed a pack of Mightyena’s in the height of breeding season, all mating with one another in a small clearing. She was enthralled by the sight of the horny, panting pack of Pokemon, and before she knew it, a hand was sliding down under her skirt. Before she knew it, she was on the ground masturbating to the Pokemon. Ever since then, she has found herself more and more attracted to Pokemon.

Every night, Scarlet gets on her computer and finds Pokemon porn and falls asleep to it, a hand covered in her feminine juices and her mind happily fantasizing. But she has never truly tried it in real life. She has heard stories of breeders who mate with their Pokemon, and even trainers who claim it helps the Pokemon stay fit and healthy. But she doesn’t care about what is does, she cares about how it feels. But alas, she is too nervous to try it herself. She owns no Pokemon because she thinks she will never be ready to have a party, and that they will grow to dislike her greatly. So she keeps to herself, watching from afar.

One particular Saturday Scarlet was getting ready to close up the Center for the night, when a trainer came rushing in. “Help! M-My Goodra was hurt badly in an accident!” The trainer ran up to the counter handing the Pokeball to Scarlet as she attempted to heal the Goodra in the machine, to no avail. She quickly called for Chingling and Happiny, handing the Pokeball off to them. “I’ll go and deal with this young man, you can come if you please.” Scarlet quickly grabbed some latex gloves from under the counter and put them on, heading into the back room with the 2 helpers to examine the situation.

The Goodra herself had sustained serious injuries to her stomach, it looks like a massive blow from something other than a Pokemon caused it. Perhaps a rockslide? It would certainly be an explanation, but there was no time for that now. She grabbed the needed supplies and began bandaging up the dragon-type as well as she could through the goo and applying high grade medicine to the injured areas while the 2 Pokemon assisting quickly hook up the Goodra to a machine that assists in breathing. By the time they were completely done, 3 hours had passed. She walked out of the back room, taking her gloves off. “Good news, Goodra will make a full recovery by tomorrow. But stay away from battling for at least a week, is that understood?” She tried to make it clear to the youngster, and he nodded. “Chingling and Happiny will stay here overnight to keep watch on her, you are free to stay in the back with them. There is a small cot.”

Scarlet began packing everything up, waving goodbye to the trainer and walking outside. Her face filled with dread when she saw it. It was night out. Scarlet’s mind raced back to her nightmare from last night, but she had to remain strong. Grasping her bag tightly, she applies a Max Repel, and heads into the woods.

The only sound that Scarlet could hear was the wind rushing through the trees, and she was nearly shaking. About halfway there now, Scarlet was starting to feel a little braver. Until she saw something in her path. Across the dirt road, there was a massive sticky web between the trees. Scarlet hesitantly walked towards it, and tried to break through. Instead, her hand got caught. She struggled to get it out, and then heard a noise off to her right. Her breathing shot through the roof, and she rushed to break away as something started crawling down the web.

She finally broke free from the web, falling down on the ground and scrambling to get up. She ran in the exact opposite direction of the noise, heading straight into the dark woods. It was just like her dream. When she heard the noise behind her, she started wondering if it was worth it to run. By the time she got to the lakeshore, she had given up, falling onto the ground shaking out of fear. When Scarlet looked around the next time, a white web was shot directly at her face.

She struggled for a bit, trying to get the web off of her, but then she felt more web being wrapped around her body. Eventually, she couldn’t move at all. The next while was spent in a tearful state, being dragged along by something without knowing where she was. When she stopped, Scarlet thought she was hanging in the air. “What’s going to happen to me? Am I going to be eaten? Oh gods…” She was near a panic attack, until the webbing around her began to break away. Before her was a large, yellow arachnid Pokemon. It was a galvantula.

Scarlet gasped, looking around at the trees covered in webs and trying to call for help. The Galvantula was easily breaking the webs and reforming them, forcing Scarlet’s body out into an X-shape, with her legs spread apart. After a moment, the galvantula lunged at Scarlet, using fury cutter to easily cut her nurse’s uniform to pieces. “Hey! I needed that!” Scarlet was trying to play it cool and tough, but she was on the verge of tears again. She was trapped, and had no way of knowing what was to come. Of course, there was that sneaking thought in her mind, that went straight to one of her porn scenarios…

The galvantula was finished, and it propped itself on top of Scarlet, it’s abdomen just above her crotch. “W-What are you doing?” She asked, trying to move her head down to see. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. It was a large cock, and Scarlet finally realized what was about to happen. “Oh…” The spider Pokemon made a small noise, as it’s abdomen moved forward and the cock pushing against her lips. A small noise came out of Scarlet, and her mind was having trouble of thinking if this was right or wrong.

The galvantula slid into the girl easily, forcing a small cry of pleasure out into the dark forest air as the cock was pushed up against her cervix. For a moment, everything was calm. It all came crashing down when the galvantula began thrusting into Scarlet rapidly. Scarlet had never had sex quite like this before, and her body was shaking from all of the pleasure entering her. She started to feel a small tingle within her crotch areas, and the more it grew, she finally realized what it was. Electricity from the galvantula. The more that the galvantula pumped, the more electricity was building up. The pleasure from the thrusts initially was fairly normal, but the electricity was making it skyrocket quickly.

Before she knew it, the galvantula pushed up into her, squirting electrified liquids straight into her womb. Her muscles instantly relaxed and it forced an orgasm out of her, eliciting a scream. The galvantula shot a web at her face to muffle her, but kept fucking her relentlessly, every so often shooting more of that liquid into her. For some odd reason, it wasn’t quite the same as cum, and there was much more of it. The moment that Scarlet’s body couldn’t handle more of the liquid, galvantula hilted her, pushing against her cervix and pumping in the last of the liquid.

“Mhmmmph…” She came once again, from the electricity and the thrusting. It was finished. She relaxed a bit, still feeling the electricity course through her body, and quite liking the feeling. If she gets out, maybe she will catch this Pokemon… Her thoughts were all quickly cut off however, when she felt something pushing against the lips of her pussy. It was like the knot of a canine Pokemon, but it was quite literally pushing into her, while the cock remained still. Scarlet’s mind started racing- She had heard about this while studying Pokemon and their typings. In the bug type realm, male Pokemon have normal cocks to fertilize eggs laid by the female, but the female has… An ovipositioner. She uses it to lay eggs inside of people and Pokemon alike to be properly contained. In males, the eggs are deposited into their stomachs and intestines, while in females they are deposited into wombs.

Scarlet started shaking her head a bit. “MHmPPH!” Trying to get out as she realized she was about to be filled with eggs. In that moment, the first egg pushed past her entrance and started moving through her walls. Before that one even reached her cervix, another lump was pushing into her. THis one came in a bit easier, and then a third one. By the time the first egg had reached her cervix, there was already 3 other eggs inside of her walls, with another waiting at the entrance. The first egg pushed against her cervix, and suddenly broke through thanks to the muscles within being relaxed from the electrified liquid within her. The liquid was meant to hold the eggs in a warm, electrified environment while also making it easier on the carrier.

Once the first egg had entered, another came. One after the next, eggs were pushing into her, until she let out a muffled scream and came for a third time. Still, more came. They came until there wasn’t room anymore, the galvantula pulled back. She quickly shot a web at her pussy, holding everything tightly in there. But the galvantula then pushed into her ass, fucking her quickly and squirting more of the holding liquid straight into her. Scarlet herself, had come to accept her face of all the eggs. The thought of carrying all of them was gradually growing on her, to the point of where she wanted more eggs, and was mentally begging the galvantula to give her more. The ovipositioner filled up her ass with enough liquid, not only taking her anal virginity but making all movement of Scarlet’s lower body impossible, as eggs started to push against her.

If it hadn’t been for all of the Pokemon dildos that she stuck up her ass and vagina, she might not have had so much pleasure. With her last bit of mindpower, she is able to say thank you to herself mentally, before her eyes roll back into her head and the pleasure overwhelms her, overstimulating her. Eggs by the 10s were filling her body, and soon forcing her stomach to greatly expand. Scarlet came many more times, but she was too far gone to care. Her body had become a shell for now, and she was completely passed out.

Scarlet woke up at the crack of dawn, blinking and looking around at the trees. When she looked down, she gasped at how large and expanded her stomach was, but decided not to try and move. She was content where she was. She looked over to her side, jumping a bit when she saw the sleeping arachnid. Scarlet sighed a bit, smiling to herself. She had to admit, the galvantula was kinda cute. Her belly and womb eggs suddenly shifted a bit, forcing a muffled moan out of her and waking the spider up. The galvantula lightly rubbing her head against Scarlet, before heading down to her belly and lightly beginning to take all of the webbing off. Immediately, liquid began spewing out of her in high amounts, forcing more moans out of the captured trainer.

Beneath her ass and pussy, there was a small web that was shaped like a bowl, that looked like a holding area for anything that came out. Of course, eggs began to come out a moment later, falling straight into the bowl. Scarlet couldn’t even tell how many eggs were coming out of her, but she didn’t care. It felt good. Her first orgasm of the day came, but they weren’t even close to being done. As the eggs pushed on, it was harder and harder to get every single one of them out, with the galvantula sometimes using her legs to push on Scarlet’s belly and crotch to force them out. Nearly an hour later, the last eggs, fell into the bowl, and Scarlet was panting. She could finally see all the eggs, and to her surprise, they all started to hatch. Tiny little joltiks, brand new to the world, began climbing out. Last night she must have been fucked by a male galvantula, that is the only way this would be possible. The joltiks all ran in different directions, some visiting their mother and some visiting Scarlet. She smiled a bit, feeling a sense of happiness at seeing what she helped birth.

A few hours had passed, and Scarlet was fairly certain the last drops of the electrified liquid were out of her. The female galvantula skittered over to Scarlet, lightly unattaching from the web and bringing her to the ground. Next to her were the tattered remains of her nursing outfit. Scarlet gathered everything up, rushing home. She stopped for a moment, looking back at the galvantula and all of her babies, before running into her home. She put a backup outfit on, and grabbed a few extra things. When she arrived at the Pokemon Center, she was nearly 3 hours late, but refused to tell everyone where she was. After work that day, she tried to find the galvantula’s nest again.

Every night Scarlet returned, and every morning she laid a new batch of eggs. Eventually she caught the galvantula and made her into a nurse herself. She was great at turning on machines and resuscitating things. But every night, when they got home, Scarlet was put onto a web in the corner of her room and filled to the brim with eggs and laying them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first of a few older stories I have leftover, I'll be posting them all here. Follow me on twitter for New Stories once I start posting, and please subscribe to my patreon! After a while I'll be posting polls and stories mostly there. Get a foot in while you still can!
> 
> Please follow my twitter for more information here: https://twitter.com/lori_valera


End file.
